Stone Specter
by Jahoan
Summary: Danny is on the run after he escapes the Guys in White. Will he be able to clear his name after meeting a girl named Terra? AU post Reality Trip, post Terra. Danny/Terra
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings, dear readers, it is I, Jahoan, here with a new Danny Phantom Teen Titans Crossover, Stone Specter. AU post Reality Trip, post Terra. Danny x Terra. Exposition will be delivered in-story.**

**P.S.: Danny's outfit has changed, description in this chapter.**

Chapter 1: On the Run.

Danny was running.

Or, more accurately, flying.

It had been a month since his life had fallen to pieces. 'Stupid Guys in White' Danny thought darkly, blowing a piece of white hair out of his face. 'If it weren't for those clowns, I wouldn't be on the run.'

Danny was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a girl shrieking. Danny looked down, and saw a girl about his age being cornered by a half-dozen masked men, with a seventh walking towards her. The girl had blond hair with a silver hair clip, and bright blue eyes filled with fear. Her eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow, and a pillar of rock shot from the ground under her, putting her above the masked men. The half-dozen that had cornered her raised what looked like hand blasters, and shot the pillar, causing it to crumble. Danny's heightened sense of hearing picked up the conversation below.

"Now, now, Terra, don't want to loose control with those powers of yours, do we?" The lead masked man said in a subtle, monotone voice.

"No, get away from me!" The girl, who Danny figured was Terra, shot another pillar out of the ground, only this time under the man, who merely sidestepped to avoid it.

"You lack control, you need discipline, and only I can provide those, join me Terra, and I can teach you how to control those powers of yours." The man said, hands behind his back as though it were a business conversation.

Danny saw the fear in Terra's eyes, fear of losing control, fear of him. Danny made his move.

/

Terra was scared, Slade was offering to help her control her powers, but she knew he was the bad guy. Suddenly, she heard a shout.

"Hey, leave her alone." A voice said. The geomancer looked up, and saw the speaker. The speaker was clad in a black and white jump suit. His gloves and boots were white, the pants were black, and the shirt portion was mostly white on the front, a black emblem of a stylized D with a cut to look a P inside on his chest, with stripes of white running to the gloves, and the belt and white on the shirt seeming to merge. His mouth was covered by a similarly white mask. His eyes shone bright green, similar to Starfire's only the green was only his irises were green. His hair was white, the same white as on his suit. His hands glowed with bright green energy, like Starfire's star-bolts, only more like a fluid than Starfire's electrified energy blasts. The speaker then shot his hands towards Slade, beams of energy being emitted from his palms. The blast struck Slade head on, sending him flying back and leaving a crater in the sand upon landing. Her savior landed with a small cloud of dust.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Terra was speechless.

Slade got up, and spoke. "Well, if it isn't the famous Danny Phantom, the ghost hero of Amity Park, wanted for kidnapping, theft, and the murder of Daniel Fenton, but we both know that last one isn't true."

Terra looked at her savior, and saw genuine shock in his eyes, that quickly morphed into determination.

"Is this the part where you ask me to join you, well that didn't work for Vlad, and it certainly won't work for you." Danny Phantom said defiantly.

"So be it then, It looks like I'll have to destroy you both, and you have made such promising apprentices." Slade replied, drawing a BO-staff that had a slight green glow to it. Danny replied by charging his hands again, and throwing a volley of energy blasts at the madman. Slade just deflected them with his staff, before charging forward and landing a blow on his shoulder. Terra could see him wince in pain. Grabbing his wounded shoulder, Danny shot another blast at Slade, knocking back a few feet. That was when Terra decided to help. The ground beneath Slade gave way, sending him tumbling into an artificial sinkhole. Terra smirked, and the look in Danny's eyes told her that he was too.

Then the Sladebots attacked. Danny and Terra used their powers to easily disable them, and when the dust settled, six robots had become six piles of scrap.

"So, I take it you're Danny Phantom?" Terra asked her savior.

"Yeah, and I heard him say your name's Terra?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me from Slade." She said.

"So, do you anywhere to go?" Danny asked her.

"No, I've been running ever since I left Titans Tower. I thought Beast Boy promised not to reveal my secret, and Robin told everyone." Terra replied.

"I've been running too, so not much help there." Danny said.

"I think there's a cave nearby." Terra said hopefully.

"It's starting to get dark, let's get moving." Danny said, noticing the rapidly retreating sunlight.

The two of them found a cave, and decided to hole up there for the night.

"So, Danny, why were you running?" Terra questioned.

"It all started a couple months ago..." He began.

_Flashback_

Danny was flying leisurely through the night sky above Amity Park. It had been almost a month since Freakshow got the Reality Gauntlet and revealed his identity to the world. Luckily, Danny had gotten the Gauntlet and wiped the memory of those days from everyone except Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He knew his parents accepted him, but with the Guys in White becoming more competent Ghost Hunters, it was best for everyone that people didn't know that Phantom and Fenton were the same person.

Danny was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of weapons fire. He turned around...

And got hit full in the chest by an ecto-weapon's blue beam.

The Guys in White.

The white-suited Ghost Hunters fired a second blast, once again striking the halfa. With his concentration broken, he fell to the ground, landing with a crash as he lost consciousness and felt the familiar white rings change hi back to Danny Fenton.

When he woke up, Danny found himself strapped to an operating table, several GiW agents standing around him, one of whom was holding a glowing green scalpel.

"Don't bother using your powers, those restraints cancel them out." One of the agents said, as his partner lowered the scalpel.

The next few weeks could only be described as pure torture as they preformed painful experiment after painful experiment. Finally after a month, three of the hazmat suit wearing agents walked in, only they didn't have any of the scientific implements on them. Danny was confused, and was even more confused when one of them undid the restraints tying him down and negating his powers.

"What?" Danny asked weakly, his throat dry from lack of water.

"We're getting you out of here." One of the agents said, before removing his helmet to reveal his best friend. The other two did the same, revealing his other best friend and his sister.

"You don't think we'd wouldn't try to find you after we figured out they got you." Jazz said in her matter-of-fact tone. Sam then handed him his jumpsuit, and Danny put it on.

"Now, let's get out of here before anyone sets off the alarm." Sam said as they put on their helmets. The escape went smoothly, and the alarm didn't go off until they were already far away from the base.

"Sorry to say this Danny, but you can't stay in Amity Park." Sam told him.

"Why?" was Danny's reply.

"The Guys in White put out a bulletin saying that Danny Fenton was killed by Danny Phantom, so..."

"Now Danny Fenton can't be seen, and Danny Phantom is a criminal. Looks like I'll have to run, and figure out how to get the Guys in White off my back." Danny said.

"Just take this in case." Jazz told her brother, handing him a Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks." Danny replied. "I promise I'll clear my name , somehow." With that, Danny flew off into the night, turning invisible.

_Flashback End_

"Wow." was all Terra could say when Danny finished his story.

"So that's why I'm on the run, why are you?" Danny asked.

"I can't really control my powers, everywhere I go, disaster happens." She said, her head on her knees, looking away.

"Maybe I could teach you. I mean, when I first got my powers, they would go off at the worst times. My arm turning intangible at breakfast, turning invisible in front my parents, who only missed it because they were too focused on a piece of tech. Heck, my pants turned intangible twice when I tried to ask a girl out." Terra laughed at the last one.

"So, do you really think you can train me?" Terra asked.

"How hard can it be? Now I think we should both get some sleep, training starts tomorrow." Danny said as he closed his eyes and sat against the wall of the cave, a pair of white rings traveling across his body, his white hair turned black, his skin became slightly paler, and his jumpsuit was replaced with jeans and a T-shirt. Terra took a second looking over him, before going to sleep herself.

**AN: So how's this first chapter? Don't worry, Phantom Titan is still being written, I just decided to shift focus for now. So please follow, favorite, read and review.**

**Jahoan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Season Three of Danny Phantom takes place before Reality Trip**

**BTW: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2: First Fight

"Remember, Terra, you control the power, it does not control you." Danny told the geomancer, who was struggling to levitate a pair of boulders.

"I control the power, it does not control me." She repeated. Her fingers moved, and the boulders began moving under her power. The rocks split apart, and the fragments began to reform into a platform under Terra's feet. When the platform was complete, she lowered the platform to the ground and stepped off onto the sand.

"How'd I do?" She asked her mentor.

"A little rough at the beginning, but you did good. I think that's enough training for today. Let's get back to the cave." Danny said, walking towards their hideout, Terra following. In the week since they had met, Terra and Danny had found an abandoned warehouse next to a closed-down quarry which was currently serving as their hideout and training area. The first thing Danny had done when they found the place was remove all the boxes. When Terra questioned him on the matter his reply was "I'd rather not get the Box Ghost's attention." Danny had told her about several of his enemies, and they had already encountered the Box Ghost while looking for a place to stay that was near the city. They had also made a trip to the junkyard and procured some necessities, such as a couch, a refrigerator, a TV, a computer, a bathtub and shower, and some appliances such as a microwave and some junk that Danny said would come in handy. Said junk was currently in a pile, taken apart. Terra looked around their warehouse-turned-home, before noticing the bag by her room. Picking it up she saw that had clothes in it. After walking into her room, she changed into her new clothes, silently thanking Danny for doing the shopping. The last thing she wanted was for the Titans or Slade to find her. The geomancer looked at her new outfit, a a black, long sleeve T-shirt with a yellow T on the front, a pair of brown shorts, some combat boots, and a utility belt, a lot like the one Robin wore. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she nodded, before picking up her goggles and placing them around her neck. Danny had given her a replacement hair clip for the one she lost, and the blue-white butterfly made of ghost ice glowed faintly. According to Danny, it would never melt, and never break. She smiled at herself, and made her way to the main room, where Danny was sitting at the computer in human form. He had told her how he was both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, confirming what Slade had said, when she asked about the other accusations, he merely said, "A frame-up and a bad case of mind-control by a crazy ringmaster." She had left it at that, and they agreed not to talk about any further. Terra looked at he computer screen, and saw he was looking at several camera feeds, one showed a T-shaped vehicle shooting off into space, and the second showed a the back alley of a bank, where a man clad in black and white with a light-bulb on his chest was blasting a hole in the bank vault.

"You know the saying 'when the cat's away the mice will play'?" Danny asked Terra, almost rhetorically.

"So are we the mice?" She asked.

"No, he's the mouse," He said, pointing at the figure onscreen. "We're the backup cats."

"Well let's get going then!" She said excitedly, having not gotten any real action with the Titans aside from the dreadful fight with Slade.

"I thought you'd never ask." Danny said, changing into Phantom before flying them to the scene of the crime.

_SS_

Doctor Light was blasting his way into the bank vault, having just breached the final layer of steel, when a voice behind him spoke.

"Visiting hours are between 7 and 9 during the day." Light turned around, and saw a black and white clad figure with glowing green eyes and snow white hair. Green energy was held in his hands.

"Looks like you'll have to come back later." The figure threatened.

"You are no match for the power of Doctor Light!" Light boasted as he shot his light blasts at the newcomer. The newcomer disappeared before the blasts could hit, and they left scorch marks on the wall behind him.

"Hey, light-switch!" Light turned around.

"Fist!" A white gloved fist drove into his face, sending him back. Light shook his head and drew his whip, flicking it at his opponent and catching him around the neck.

"Hah! You cannot hope to defeat Doctor Light!" He boasted again, only for a rock to come out of nowhere and break the whip, freeing his captive.

"Good one Terra." The newcomer said as another figure entered the scene, a blond girl with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of dark-tinted goggles. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow T, brown shorts, and combat boots, along with a utility belt reminiscent of the Titan leader.

"Rock beats light any day!" the girl boasted, sending a rock towards his head. Light ducked at the last minute, but the next thing he knew, the ground beneath him turned to quicksand, and he sank to his shoulders.

"This sand cannot hold me! I am Doctor Light!" He shouted in vain.

"Danny, could you shut him up?" Terra asked the other hero.

"With pleasure." He said, raising a fist and driving it towards Light. The punch hit, and Light blacked-out.

_SS_

When the police arrived behind the bank, they found an unconscious Doctor Light buried up to his shoulders in the concrete.

_SS_

Robin was looking at security camera footage from behind one of Jump City's banks. The Titans had just returned home after tracking down Starfire, who had been going through some kind of alien puberty, which had given her the ability to fire starbolts from her eyes as well as her hands. When they returned to the Tower, they were shocked to have learned that a super-villain crime had been stopped in their absence. Robin was watching the replay from one of the security cameras. The tape showed Doctor Light trying to break into a bank, only to be stopped by a guy dressed in black and white, with white hair and green eyes. As he watched, another figure came onto the scene.

'Terra?' he thought. The appearance matched, and so did the earth powers. He listened to the audio playback, and he got his final confirmation.

"_Good one, Terra"_ The white-haired figure said. Robin saw the emblem on his chest, and ran the image through his search engine. The results popped up immediately.

He read the first report that came up.

_Danny Phantom, supposed hero of Amity Park. Wanted for the murder of Daniel James Fenton approximately two months ago. Escaped capture by the Guys in White approximately three weeks ago. Extremely Dangerous, do not confront without proper anti-ghost equipment._

Robin ran 'Danny Phantom' through his search engine, and found several more articles.

GHOST BOY ATTACKS MAYOR: A picture of Phantom in a headlock with a guy who he could only assume was the town's mayor.

DANNY PHANTOM SAVES TOWN FROM MASSIVE GHOST INVASION: Phantom was in some kind of exo-skeleton, flying through the air with a backdrop of green swirls.

DANNY PHANTOM SAVES KIDS: Phantom was holding up a bus as the children on board waved.

The Titan leader then ran 'Guys in White' through the search engine. He looked at the titles of the articles.

GOVERNMENT AGENTS BEATEN BY FREELANCERS: A group of comical-looking ghost hunters were around two men dressed in white suits with black shoes, gloves, and sunglasses. They were all covered with what looked like the contents of a fast food restaurant dumpster.

GUYS IN WHITE GO AFTER THE WRONG KID: A pair of jets were firing missiles at an observatory, while Danny Phantom was nearer to the camera looking on.

GOVERNMENT AGENCY RELEASES DANGEROUS CRIMINAL: The picture was of a mugshot of an albino man with a smile that could rival the Joker in shear size, with the plate reading "Frederick "Freakshow" Isak Showenhower"

GOVERNMENT AGENCY BOUGHT OUT BY BILLIONAIR: A man Robin quickly identified as Vlad Masters was seen being given the proof of ownership for the Guys in White.

As Robin closed out of the program he wondered aloud. "So which side are they each on? And what the heck is Terra doing with a convicted criminal?" He looked up at the clock, and saw that it was well past midnight. "I'll look into it in the morning." He said, turning off the computer and climbing into bed, turning off the lights as he did so.

**AN: So old Dr. Light got his rear-end handed to him, Terra has control over her powers, and of course, Robin's getting suspicious of Danny.**

**I figured that the GiW wouldn't be allowed to keep their jobs after was released, and Danny didn't erase the entire event, just his identity being revealed.**

**Until next time. Jahoan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy early Halloween! Muwahahahaha!**

Chapter 3: Fight the Knight

Robin looked at the clock on his computer. The digital display read 12:01 AM.

'Halloween' he thought, 'The one day we are guaranteed a day off, and I'm looking for leads on this 'Phantom". I guess I could take a break. Who knows, maybe Phantom takes the day off too.' He thought as he climbed into his bed.

_SS_

"What do ya need all these pumpkins for anyway?" The produce vendor asked a kid wearing a white hoodie and jeans, a shock of black hair poking out from the hood.

"Would you believe me if I told you that they ward off evil ghosts?" He smirked, his piercing blue eyes betraying his lie.

"Doubt it." The vendor stated bluntly. The boy shrugged, and handed over a small wad of cash before picking up the crate of pumpkins and walking off, seeming to have no trouble with the weight. That was odd to the vendor at the farmers market, but he figured it wasn't the weirdest thing in Jump City and money was money.

_SS_

Danny easily carried the crate of orange fruit to the warehouse. "You think that's enough pumpkins?" Terra asked sarcastically, gesturing to the small pile of crates filled with pumpkins that were already in the warehouse.

"It's Halloween, and that means there's a chance of the Fright Knight showing up to cause trouble."

"I know 'To cease the storm...end the fear...sword must sheath in pumpkin near'. You already told me the spell that beats him." Terra retorted.

"Okay, so I'm a little paranoid you would be too if you had to fight him." Danny replied.

"I got it, I got it. You're the expert when it comes to ghosts. I'm just the sidekick." Terra said, looking a little down.

"You're not a sidekick, you're my partner, we're a team, and you're half of that." Danny said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Terra replied.

"No, it's the truth, I would still be on the run if it weren't for meeting you." Danny retorted.

"Really?" the geomancer questioned.

"Yes." the halfa answered.

Suddenly Terra strode up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Danny blushed a florescent red, his mouth agape while Terra moved the last crate to the pile. Danny's hand subconsciously moved to his cheek.

_SS_

The Titans were patrolling the sky.

And by patrolling, looking at all the kids going trick-or-treating.

Starfire waved at Robin, who was hopping from roof to roof, with occasional aid from his grappling hook. Robin eventually stopped on one roof, and Starfire and Raven landed next to him, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Ah, this a a most festive of celebrations on your home planet, friend Robin." Starfire said. "What is it called again?"

"It's called Halloween, or All Hallows Eve." Robin answered, his eyes alert for trouble. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and that usually meant something was going down.

"This is a waste of time Robin, bad guys never attack on Halloween." Raven said, slightly irritated.

"Uh, dudes, why is the sky all green and swirly all of a sudden?" Beast Boy said, pointing to the swirling clouds in the air.

"I'm picking up massive energy readings, but I don't know what type of energy." Cyborg said, looking at the scanner on his arm. Suddenly, a bolt of green-purple lightning shot from the center of the cloud formation, striking the ground and sending the civilians running in panic.

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered, and they jumped or flew down to the ground, arriving at the smoking crater where the lightning struck. Floating above the crater was a figure, a knight on a horse. The horse was black, with green fire for a mane, tail, and the hair around the hoofs. Its eyes were blood red, and a dark steel helmet adorned its head, with a spiral horn jutting out from the forehead. Most noticeable were the pair of bat-like wings the creature was using to fly. The pegasus glowed an unearthly green hue, and adorning its chest plate was a symbol of a pumpkin and crossbones. The rider was even stranger. A knight clad in black armor, with purple flames surrounding his spiked helm and forming his cape. His dark gray gauntlets faded into similarly colored flames, and in his right hand a glowing green sword was grasped.

"**THE FRIGHT KNIGHT LIVES! And now my reign of terror can begin anew.**"

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered, and the team charged at the black knight. Their opponent raised his left hand, and a purple crystal appeared, lighting on fire before he threw it at the Titans. The crystal meteor struck, and the Titans were sent flying back.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, only for the Fright Knight to turn a transparent blue color, and the attack pass harmlessly through. Cyborg blinked in surprise, only to be blasted back by a pair of pink eye-beams, crashing into a wall.

Beast Boy ran in as a cheetah, morphing into a gorilla to bring his fists down on the armored adversary. Fright Knight stabbed his sword into Beast Boy's stomach, causing his eyes to widen in shock before disappearing with an audible pop.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin screamed.

"What have you done to our friend!?" Starfire demanded, letting loose a barrage of starbolts. Fright Knight dodged easily. "**I have sent him to a dimension where his worst fears are made real, as all who feel the sting of my Soul Shredder.**"

"Bring him back!" Cyborg shouted, charging at him.

"**Never.**" The spirit of Halloween said, bringing his blade down on Cyborg's shoulder. He disappeared with a similar pop.

"NO!" The remaining Titans screamed.

"**Foolish, humans, you think you can stand a chance against the Fright Knight!**" He boasted.

"Hey Fright Nut!" A new voice shouted. "Remember me?" A blast of green struck the Fright Knight off his steed. He landed on the ground, heavily. The speaker descended into view, green eyes blazing in stark contrast to his pure white hair.

"**Whelp?**" Fright Knight questioned. "**No matter, my new reign of terror will be built on you're grave.**"

"Dude, you seriously need to see a psychiatrist." Another voice said. The ground opened up and another figure emerged. The Titans immediately recognized her. Terra.

A pillar of stone shot out of the ground, striking the now-standing Fright Knight and sending him flying.

"**I see I am now outnumbered. But you are outmatched.**" Fright Knight took off into the air, hovering a few yards above the Titans, Terra, and Danny Phantom. Fright Knight took a breath and Phantom's eyes widened. White gloved hands shot into the air, and a dome of green energy appeared around the group.

"**OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooOoOOoOOOOO**" The wail slammed into the shield, cracks forming along the surface as the area around it crumbled. Within a few seconds, the shield buckled, and shattered under the pink waves of energy. The group was shoved into the ground, and were on the verge of falling unconscious when the wail stopped. Phantom rose to his hands and feet.

"A Ghostly Wail? That's impossible!" Phantom said.

"**Did you not think the embodiment of fear would be able to wield a weapon of such terror. Now die.**" Fright Knight readied another Ghostly Wail, but Phantom beat him to it with a wail of his own.

"**oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooo!**" The waves of green energy struck Fright Knight full force. Windows shattered, masonry crumbled, and the black clad ghost of terror was send flying back, striking a building and becoming embedded in the wall. The Soul Shredder fell from his grasp...

...And landed in Terra's outstretched hand.

"To cease the storm..." A pumpkin flew from a destroyed fruit stand, landing at the geomancer's feet.

"To end the fear..." Terra grasped the sword in both hands, lifting it to the sky.

"The sword must sheathe..." She pointed the blade down.

"In pumpkin NEAR!" She shouted, ramming the sword down to the guard into the pumpkin. A vortex of green spun from the hilt, pulling in the clouds, broken glass and stone, and the prone form of the Fright Knight, who broke apart as he was drawn to the portal. As the last piece of armor from the Fright Knight entered the spiral, the storm stopped, and the pumpkin and sword collapsed in on itself, disappearing with a pop. Two more pops sounded behind the teens, and they turned to see a bewildered Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a long story." Raven said.

"But we could not have triumphed over the Knight of Fright if it were not for-where did they go?" Starfire pointed at the spot where Terra and Danny had been, only to find the area empty.

_SS_

Danny landed in the warehouse, holding Terra bridal style. She dropped down as Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton.

"You did good Terra. I doubt that fight could have gone on much longer and us still come out on top." Danny said.

"But why didn't we stay and talk to the Titans?" Terra asked.

"They needed to tell Beast Boy and Cyborg what happened, and I don't think us being there would help them, especially Beast Boy." Danny replied. Terra looked down, recalling the deal with Beast Boy.

"So, now that that's over, what are we going to do with all these pumpkins?" Terra questioned, changing the subject.

"I have an idea." Danny said, changing into Phantom with a mischievous look in his eye.

_SS_

Vlad Masters answered the door at his Wisconsin mansion. He opened the door, but no one was there. He looked up...

...And was greeted by the sight of an unreasonable amount of pumpkins falling onto him. When the orange rain stopped, the evil halfa was completely buried in pumpkins. In a burst of pink energy, Vlad Plasmius blasted the pumpkins off of him. One more pumpkin landed on his head before rolling into his hand. Carved onto the pumpkin was an engraving of Jack Fenton's face. A pair of eye-beams hit the fruit and it exploded.

"CURSE YOU DANNY PHANTOM!" He shouted to the heavens. Meanwhile Danny and Terra were flying back to Jump City invisible, giggling like madmen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revelations and Plotting

_Amity Park_

Valerie stood on her hover board, overlooking the town from above. Seeing no ghosts, she descended down to the park and sat down on one of the benches, her armor being surrounded in pink spirals before disappearing.

'It sure has been quiet around here' she thought. 'Why would Phantom kill Danny?' she asked herself. 'Unless...Dani with an 'I' looked suspiciously like Danny Fenton, and Vlad is half ghost. Maybe...' Her eyes widened in realization. "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" she exclaimed. "That's why he was holding back all the time. I've been hunting my friend all along." She activated her suit, which materialized around her in a similar swirl of pink. She flew back to her apartment, entering her room through the window, and landed on the bed, her suit once again disappearing. Valerie picked up the remote, and turned on the international news. The report was about someplace called Jump City.

"_And just this week, Jump City's protectors came face to face with, believe this, a ghost_" The screen showed a picture of a knight clad in black with purple flames around him.

'Fright Knight.' Valerie thought spitefully.

"According to the Titan's leader, they were aided by a mysterious person. This is the only photo of him we could find." The screen showed a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, a white mask concealing the lower half of his face. Valerie immediately recognized him. "Danny." she muttered, before turning off the TV and activating her armor once again. She flew out of the apartment and headed towards the Fenton's home. They needed to know this.

_SS_

Vlad Masters looked at the display.

"Agent O, did you get that?" He asked the white suited ghost hunter.

"Yes sir, Director V." The agent replied. Ever since buying out the Guys in White, he had been appointed director of the group. Now he had even more resources at his disposal, including the analysis from Daniel's time spent in their custody. The main advantage was that now he had a proper sample of his mid-morph DNA, allowing him to perfect the cloning process, with a little help from the organization known as Cadmus.

A door opened behind him, and out stepped a man clad in black and gray armor, a black and orange mask adorning his face.

"Ah, Slade. I am so glad you could join us today. I take it your apprentice is doing as expected?" The corrupt halfa said in his suave tone of voice.

"Indeed he is. Soon, he will be the perfect weapon against the Teen Titans, and not even the great Danny Phantom will be able to stop him. After all..." The door opened again, and another figure stepped out, wearing the same clothing as Robin during his brief time as Slade's apprentice, with a black mask covering the lower half of his face. His green eyes glowed in indifference, and his hair was snow white.

"...How can he fight himself?" Slade finished.

_Next Chapter: Titans vs Phantom._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Titans vs. Phantom

"So whose the bad guy du jour? Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Gizmo?" Cyborg asked.

"The report merely stated there was an intruder." Starfire replied. The factory they were in gave off the sound of pistons grinding and gears turning. The Titans heard a dark chuckle echo through the place. The five heroes gathered into a protective circle.

"Show yourself, coward!" Robin demanded.

"If you insist." A voice replied. Their foe faded into view. The Titans gasped.

"Phantom!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Close, but no. Call me Specter." Their enemy replied. The Titans got a look at him. He had the same features as Phantom, but his outfit was identical to the one Robin wore during his blackmail by Slade, down to the S on the left side of his chest. The only thing different was the mask covering the lower half of his face.

"You're working for Slade, aren't you?" Robin accused.

"Yes, my master is Slade, and he sent me to end you once and for all." Specter replied, a smirk hidden by the mask.

"And what makes you think you can defeat us, Foe Specter?" Starfire challenged.

"Because I know things about you not even Slade knows." The apprentice said. "For instance, that ever since she was captured by the Gordanians, Starfire has felt betrayed by her sister, and that sickeningly sweet attitude is merely a facade to cover it." Starfire gasped, and fell to the ground, unable to continue flying.

"How do you know of these things?" Starfire asked, shakily back on her feet, Robin helping her up.

"Because I can look into you're hearts, and see all those little insecurities that eat away at you. And I can draw power from those. So the more you worry about those things, the more powerful I become." Specter said, charging at the team. The Titans jumped out of the way, readying their attacks. Specter went after Robin first.

"Oh, little Robin, fallen so far, kicked out of the cave for getting blood on your hands." The two traded blows, until Specter caught the BO-staff. "First kidnapped, then brainwashed, and sent against your mentor." Specter kneed Robin in the gut, forcing the breath out of him as he shot a spray of gas from his gauntlet. Robin coughed, inhaling the gas. His vision began to blur, and Specter's appearance began to change. Instead of the Phantom replica. He was starring face to face with his worst nightmares combined. He looked like Slade, but with only the orange half of his mask. The other half was even worse. Green hair slicked to a point, pale white skin, a red-lipped grin showing off yellow teeth, and over his left eye was Robin's domino mask. On his chest was a splotch of red, with a metal pole sticking out of the wound, near his chest was a red flag with the word 'bang' on it.

The weapon that had killed the Joker.

"Batman kicked you out because he feared you would become his next arch-enemy, Grayson" Specter punched robin in the gut, knocking the breath out of him again before lifting him up over his head and slamming the Boy Wonder into the halfa's knee. A sickening _crack_ echoed through the room, followed by a thud as Robin hit the floor, paralyzed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted, hurling starbolts at the white-haired apprentice. Specter easily sidestepped the energy blasts, blocking a few with a black BO-staff, before jumping into the air and bringing the shaft down on the Tamaranean's head. Starfire hit the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.

Beast Boy went at him next, charging Specter as a rhino. Specter merely sidestepped again, holding his BO-staff in the green rhinoceros' path. Beast Boy tripped over the staff and flipped over, crashing into the ground and reverting back to human.

"Ah, Beast Boy, the team clown. Hiding under a veneer of bad puns and terrible banter to disguise the misery you've gone through. Losing your parents, being kicked off the Doom Patrol for saving them instead of destroying the weapon, having your own friend leave because the Boy Wonder couldn't keep his mouth shut." Specter grabbed the changeling by the arm, and spun him around before letting go. Beast Boy went flying, and struck the wall with a crash, leaving a dent as he fell to the floor. Then the evil halfa went after Raven.

Raven created a shield to block Specter's ecto-blasts, but the shield was broken when he landed an ecto-charged kick to the already weakened barrier, causing it to shatter. When he landed, Specter crouched and preformed a roundhouse kick, knocking the sorceress' legs out.

"Raven , the Dark Titan, doing good deeds in the knowledge that you will be one who ends the world. All that power and there is nothing you can do to stop the Prophecy from coming true. Every second is just another tick 'til the Earth burns at your hand. You can't risk emotion without your demon half coming out." Raven then looked up at Specter her eyes glowing crimson before duplicating. Raven then rose, her cloak lengthening until it was ten feet tall. Tendrils of shadow lashed out from under the cloak, intent on destroying the halfa. Two tendrils shot at Specter, but he caught them easily. Electricity crackled around his hands, before running down the shadow appendages. The green lightning hit Raven, and she screamed as the ghost stinger electrocuted her. Her powers disrupted, Raven fell, nothing holding her up. Before she hit the ground, a fist connected with her jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground, burns covering her skin and a thin trail of blood running from her lip.

"Last one standing, Stone." Specter said to Cyborg. "Always hiding from public out of fear, fear of being seen as a monster. You still haven't forgiven them for making you like this, did you?" Cyborg froze, his sonic cannon going dark as a look of shock covered his face. "You always act like the big man, but there's always someone stronger, faster, and smarter than you." The look of shock was replaced by a look of anger. A blue-white beam of sound was shot at the halfa knocking him into the wall.

"Wow, you actually managed to hit me. But no matter, I've already won this fight." Specter said, holding up one of Cyborg's power cells. Cyborg didn't even have time to gasp before his systems shut down, his blue circuitry losing its glow as did his cybernetic eye. His metal body hit the ground with a thud.

"That was almost too easy. Now to finish off these wanna-be heroes." Electricity crackled at his finger tips as he readied a more lethal version of his ghost stinger. Before he could let it loose on the Titans, however, his ghost sense went off, and he was suddenly bombarded with a hail of ecto-blasts. Then, from the roof, Phantom phased down, an ball of ecto-fire in each hand.

"Hey, carbon-copy, care to fight an equal?" Danny said, his voice slightly darker than usual.

"We are hardly equals, Phantom. We may share DNA, but I have more power at my disposal, along with training to use my powers to their fullest extent." Specter said, a hint of arrogance in his voice. Specter charged, and Phantom sidestepped, delivering a downward kick to his opponent as he passed. Specter was forced down, but quickly recovered, hurling a pair of ecto-blasts at Danny. He raised his hand, and a rectangular shield materialized in front of him, reflecting the blasts back at the clone. The clone dodged, but was singed on his side from his own attack.

"Alright, no more holding back." Specter said, anger in his voice. "Remember Spectra? Well I have her misery powers!" The clone charged at lightning fast speed, slamming into the original halfa with the force of a freight train. The two halfas slammed into the wall, Phantom taking the force of it. Specter wrapped his hand around Phantom's neck, and green energy began to pulse into it. "I can see into your heart, every pain you've every felt, every lose you've had to suffer, every fear that's haunted your nightmares, and they are mine to use."

Danny saw flashbacks to previous battles. Him getting his powers, his first encounter with Vlad, Spectra about to kill his sister, Freakshow holding him under his thrall, Dani melting into ectoplasm, his capture by the Guys in White, his fight with Freakshow while the latter held the Reality Gauntlet, until finally HE materialized in front of him. His white flaming hair flickering, his fangs ground sharp, skin as pale as death, and the red eyes he never wanted to see ever again. Red eyes that pierced his soul, while holding no soul of their own. This was the face of Dan Phantom, his ultimate enemy.

"I'm still here, I still exist. I'm inevitable." The words of Dan echoed through Danny's head, filling him with dread. Terror was evident in his eyes.

'No, I won't give in. The Titans are counting on me, Terra's counting on me, my friends and family are all counting on me.' Danny thought. The dark images in his mind began to be replaced by lighter ones. Him going ghost for the first time, him watching his dad literally wipe the lab tables with Vlad using nothing but the Ghost Gauntlets, His defeat of Pariah Dark, being given a second chance by Clockwork, seeing his family accept his ghost half, defeating Undergrowth, seeing Dani utterly destroy Plasmius, finding Terra, and every moment they spent together. The fear in his eyes was replaced with determination. Cryoplasm built up in his hands as he said "Let. Me. GO!" A burst of blue energy shot Specter back, pinning him to the far wall with a thick layer of ice. Specter growled, and shattered the ice with a burst of ectoplasm. The clone flew in for another tackle, but was caught by the neck before he could strike. Danny took a deep breath, and Specter began to panic. "You wouldn't...the Titans will get hit by it too!" He nervously exclaimed. Danny calmly replied: "I see no Titans here." Specter quickly looked around, and saw that they were the only ones in the building. The Titans had disappeared.

"Oh-" Specter was cut off when Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail point blank. Ectoplasm began to drip from the clones ears, eyes, nose, and mouth, and he could feel his organs begin to liquify. The entire warehouse shook, unable to take the stress. Phantom let go of Specter, and the clone flew into the far wall once again. When the clone hit the harder surface, his body gave out completely, dissolving into green goo that quickly evaporated in the onslaught of sound. Danny cut off his wail, and calmly walked out of the warehouse, which collapsed a few seconds after he walked out the mangled remains of a door frame. Danny looked up to the sky, a small smile crossing his face as he felt the warm glow of the sun. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, before disappearing in a cloud of green mist, before reappearing in the medical bay of Titans Tower, where Terra was standing over Robin's bed, holding a tablet and reading it.

"Are the Titans going to be okay?" Danny asked.

"Beast Boy and Starfire each have a small concussion, Raven's healing trance is taking care of the electrical damage, Cyborg's in sleep mode, but it's Robin I'm worried about.

"Why? Isn't this the guy who spilled your secret to the whole team?" Danny asked.

"Just because I don't like him the most doesn't mean I can't be worried about his health. His back should heal with a few weeks rest, and I gave him the antidote for the fear toxin, but what has me worried is the chip in his head."

"I thought Cyborg was the one with chips for brains." Danny half-joked.

"Well apparently this one does too, and the chip has the Joker's face on it." Terra said, some concern in her voice.

"I heard something about Robin being kidnapped and brainwashed by the Joker, and Joker winding up dead in the end. Where is this chip?" Danny asked.

"At the point where where his brain connects with his spinal cord." Terra answered. When she looked up, she saw Danny holding the chip in his hand.

"What? How?" She asked, bewildered, before remembering. "You pulled it out with intangibility, didn't you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now we don't have to worry about any Joker Juniors anytime soon." Danny joked.

"So, should we head out before the Titans wake up. I just don't feel like we belong to the team. They're such a tight-knit group, It feels wrong to intrude on that." Terra said.

"I agree, right now I just wanna clear my name and then take it from there. Go ahead and set Cyborg to wake up in ten minutes. I have to get the information to clear my name onto the Titans computer." Danny said, walking out of the room with a flash drive in hand.

_SS_

"Butter biscuits!" Vlad exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the desk, and almost breaking it.

"My perfect halfa, destroyed by that infernal ghostly wail. When I get my hands on Daniel, I'll-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Mr. Luthor on line 1 for you sir." the computerized voice said.

"Yes Lex?" Vlad said, picking up the receiver. "Yes...Yes I understand your offer... Alright, I'll be at your office shortly, Plasmius out." He put the phone down and sighed before transforming into his vampire-like ghostly persona, and teleporting with a swish of his cape.

**AN: For Teen Titans Robin I went with Dick Grayson being Robin but leaving under the same circumstances as Tim Drake.**

**And I think you can tell where this is going, but just for a hint: This story will be a triple crossover with the main DCAU, specifically Justice League Unlimited.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunions and Returns.

"_Earlier today, billionaire Vlad Masters was taken into custody for violation of the Meta-Human Rights Act, along with the entirety of the former government agency 'Guys in White'. Additionally, Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park, Illinois, has been cleared of all charges filed against him and is to be considered a meta-human, thus falling under the Meta-Human Rights Act. This is Tiffany Snow, signing off." _Danny clicked the TV off, and Terra gave him a high-five.

"We did it, we got you're name cleared." Terra said.

"I know, Vlad's in jail, the dorks in white are with him, and ghost hunters can't go after me anymore. Who'd of thought an evil clone would be the key to getting my name cleared." Danny said. "And I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Terra." Danny said.

"So how do want to celebrate no longer being a wanted man? Training? Movie?" Terra asked.

"How about we see where the wind takes us." Danny suggested, extending his hand as he shifted into his ghost form. The geomancer took his hand and he turned them both intangible before they flew through the roof and into the blue sky.

The two of them flew over the city, enjoying the sight of the people down below, people who were living normal lives not having to worry about fighting bad guys. Some just weren't cut out for the hero's life. The geomancer's train of thought was interrupted when they landed at the top of a cliff overlooking the bay. Titans tower stood proud and tall on a lone island in the water. The T shaped structure glistened in the mid-morning light, as did the water. The entire scene was breathtaking.

Danny and Terra sat on the edge, legs dangling over the precipice. Terra was leaning on Danny's arm, and the ghost boy had his mask lowered, revealing his whole face. In the time since he had gone on the run, Danny's features had hardened, and his physique was less like the skinny, lanky teenager he was when he got his powers, and had a build comparable to Robin, slightly broader shoulders with well defined muscles. Terra turned to the halfa and asked: "So, what are you going to do now that the Guys in White an Vlad are out of you're hair?"

"I was thinking of going back to Amity Park and getting back in the hero business full swing." Danny replied.

"Can I come with you?" Terra asked.

"I was hoping you would." The halfa replied, turning his head to look at her. He lifted up one arm and put in around her shoulder.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything..." A new voice chimed in. Both heroes whipped their heads around to see the speaker, a girl clad in black and red armor with a transparent face-plate. The figure was standing on a pincer-like hover-board, with a similar color scheme.

"Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Who else, _Fenton_." The huntress said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, completely taken aback.

"Oh, puh-lease, Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_. Not to mention the fact that Fenton knew about both my jobs when I told Phantom that. And the time when Phantom got knocked into a pile of boxes and it was Fenton who came out of the pile. And the whole 'girl who looks like you in both forms, along with the fact that Masters and Plasmius are one and the same." Valerie said.

"Good point. And the reason you're in Jump City is...?" Danny asked.

"One, I came to apologize for going after you so often when you were really trying to help. And two..." Valerie gestured behind her, where a large, gray tank of a vehicle drove up and out stepped a half dozen figures.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, _Dani_?" Danny questioned, especially on the last one, a girl who Terra recognized as Dani Phantom, another clone of Danny. She also recalled Danny telling her about his family and friends, so she recognized the rest of the lot.

Terra stepped to the side as Danny's friends and family gathered around for a group hug. The explained how Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had told Jack and Maddie about Fenton and Phantom being one and the same, and then met up with Valerie, and encountered Dani on their way to Jump City. They explained how proud they were of him, and wondered why he had kept his identity hidden. Terra already knew the answer to that one, as Danny had explained the bargain with Vlad, the set ups, and the Guys in White becoming a bigger threat. When their group chat was finished they broke off and turned to Terra, asking, 'who is she?'

"That's Terra, I met her when I got to Jump City, and I helped her with her powers." Danny explained.

"What powers?" Sam asked. Terra decided to give a demonstration by levitating a few boulders, eliciting a few exclamations of surprise and 'cool' from the group. Just then, the Titans appeared in the T-car. The five-man band came out of their vehicle and walked (or in Starfire and Raven's case, flew) up to the group.

"Phantom, Terra." Robin acknowledged. "In light of recent events and circumstances, I think it is only fair that you deserve these." The apprentice of Batman held out two Titans communicators for the powered teens. "And, sorry about letting out you're secret, Terra." Robin said apologetically.

"Apology accepted." Terra said, taking the yellow and black device.

"Thanks, I don't know what to-" Danny was cut off by a wisp of red mist coming from his mouth. Both his and Raven's eyes widened. Suddenly a haunting moan swept over the area, forcing everyone to cover their ears. Danny and Raven were hit the hardest, falling to their knees while clutching their heads. When the sound stopped. All but the halfa and the half-demon uncovered their ears. Terra ran over to Danny, while Robin and Beast Boy went to tend to Raven. A chill laugh seemed to echo on the wind, chilling everyone who heard it to the bone. When Raven regained her senses, she could only ask: "What in the name of Azar was _**that**_!?"

Suddenly, as if in answer, an object fell from the sky, crashing into the ground between the Titans and the Fentons. When the dust cleared, all the Titans were wide-eyed, along with all but Jack, Maddie, Dani, and Valerie.

Lying in the dust was the mask of Slade, dented, cracked, and stained with blood. On the face, etched in ectoplasmic green, was a stylized D with a P inside.

"Dan, he's back." Danny muttered, collapsing back onto his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hero to the Last.

On a cliff overlooking Jump City Bay, a statue stood, proud and tall. The statue depicted a teenager, no more than fifteen. His stone-cut face was locked in a determined expression, his eyes overlooking the bay, as though he were its protector. The statue's hair hung over in the front, almost covering the eyes. His shoulders were lean, but held in a manner that showed pride. The stone depicted his uniform, a set of lines running from his shoulders to the lines of his belt.

On the statue's chest was Danny Phantom's emblem.

Carved into the statue's pedestal was a eulogy.

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_June 9,1990 – March 3, 2004 _

_March 3 2004- June 5, 2005_

_A victim of fate_

_A true hero_

_A true friend_

_Hero of two cities_

_Savior of the Ghost Zone_

_Savior of the Earth_

_A light in the darkest hour_

_Eble li relevigxos_

In front of the statue, a girl stood with her head down, sobbing. Her blond hair held back by a blue green butterfly clip that glowed faintly, pulsing like a heart. The girl wore a black cloak over her usual attire. The cloak was held together with a clasp, shaped like Danny Phantom's emblem.

_SS: Four days earlier._

"Dan, he's back." Danny muttered. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all gasped, wide-eyed.

"Sweetie, who's Dan?" Maddie asked her son.

"He's-" Danny was about to explain, but was cut off by a tremor.

"Here." Danny finished. The sky darkened with green, swirling clouds, The ghost detection equipment of the ghost hunters went haywire, as did the halfas' ghost sense. The ground split, green fire spewing from the cracks. In the center of the hole, a figure rose, head aflame and cape flaring in the wind. A chill laugh echoed through the air, freezing all present to the bone. The flames dispersed, showing the ghost in his entirety. His head was topped with white flames, his skin was a pale blue-green. His ears were pointed like Vlad Plasmius, with similarly sharp fangs. His eyes were human, but the irises were a malicious crimson. His frame was bulky, like a better defined version of Plasmius. The suit itself was a merger of the two halfa's ghost forms. The upper half taking more from Plasmius, with black gloves and white shirt with a black front piece, his pants matching Phantom's.

On his chest sat Danny Phantom's emblem.

"Hello Danny, and, goodbye." He spoke, his voice maliciously suave. An emerald ecto-blast shot from his outstretched hand, striking Phantom square in the chest and throwing off the cliff.

Dan Phantom laughed.

"Oh, and what have we here, a bit of a family reunion? The Fentons, the Titans, and the girl who got in my way." He said, gesturing first to the Fentons, then the Titans, and then Valerie. "It will be so much fun annihilating you all over again."

"Take _this_!" A voice cried. A boulder suddenly shot up and struck Dan Phantom in the face. The fusion was sent reeling back, landing on the ground with a thud.

Standing over him was a very ticked off Terra, her eyes glowing golden with a snarl on her face.

With lightning fast speed, Dan shot up and wrapped his talons around the geomancer's throat. Her eyes returned to their normal blue, and the snarl was replaced with a gasp.

"Terra!" All the Titans shouted, readying their attacks.

"Make a move and the girl gets it." He said, holding a glowing fist to Terra's head. The Titans stood down, as did the Fentons. Terra's eyes glowed again, only to be cut off by Dan tightening his grip. His eyes glowed, and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, how romantic. The earth mover _loves_ the halfa!" All present were shocked slightly, but it was most noticeable on Beast Boy, who had shock painted in bright colors on his face.

"If you hurt her I will. Break. You. In. HALF!" Danny Phantom shouted, floating over the cliff, ecto-blasts ready in his hands.

"If you strike me you hurt the girl. Your humanity makes you weak. You can't stop me without breaking two hearts. You don't have what it takes to beat me, and now I can break your spirit before killing you." Dan spoke, his glowing fist inching closer to Terra, who was trying to squirm away from it. Suddenly, Dan jerked back in pain, a flash of green energy striking his back. In his pain he dropped Terra, who was caught before hitting the ground by Phantom. As Dan fell, those present saw who fired the blast.

Behind Dan, fist glowing, was Dani Phantom.

Danny landed Terra on the ground, where she gasped for breath. "Danny." She choked.

"It's okay Terra. I promise I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. Ever." Danny replied.

"You might wanna start with her." She said, pointing to where Dani was just barely holding off Dan. Out of nowhere, a green gorilla slammed his fists into Dan's side, knocking him back before turning into Beast Boy.

"Nice save." She complimented.

"Yeah, that was cool." Beast Boy blushed.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered his team to attack.

"Ghost Getters! Attack!" Jazz shouted her impromptu battle cry as the Fentons charged. Ecto-blasts, starbolts, bird-a-rangs, magic, sonic beams, and claws all flew at Dan. Chucks of gold-aura covered rocks soon joined the mix, Pelting Dan and forcing him down.

"**ENOUGH!**" Dan shouted. He then unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

"**OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!**"

The wail sent all the combatants flying. Fourteen combatants hit the ground with a thud. Danny was the first to get up, looking wearily at his dark future.

"You just don't get it, do ya? I'm still here. You changed the time-line but I still exist. You can't get rid of me. I am the one that haunts your dreams. I am the darkness in your soul. I am power! And I cannot be defeated. Clockwork may have prevented my creation, but at the same time he ensured my survival!" Dan boasted. Suddenly Danny remembered.

"_The Time Medallion?" Danny asked weakly._

"_Stuck inside you, nice power, huh? Unreachable and Intangible weather you're ghost or human." Dan said._

Danny knew how Dan had survived. He had fused the medallion into himself to stay outside of time.

Danny knew how to beat Dan.

Letting out a battle cry, Danny leaped at his future self slamming two fists into his green face, followed by an uppercut to the stomach. As he doubled over, the younger Phantom drove his knee into his evil self's forehead, sending him back up. Danny turned his hand intangible, and dove it into the full ghost's chest. He was too focused on removing the Time Medallion to notice anything else.

Like Dan pulling back his fist for a punch.

Just as Danny's hand clasped the medallion, Dan struck.

Danny gasped, and looked down.

All present stood in stunned silence, mouths agape as if to say 'no'.

Looking down, Danny saw his chest...

...With Dan's fist driven straight through it.

Time seemed to slow as Dan spun around, tossing the halfa off his arm leaving the limb coated in green ectoplasm with flecks of red blood. Danny hit the ground, and did not move.

Terra ran to the halfa, picking him up in her arms.

"Danny, please, speak to me!" She begged.

Danny gasped, before coughing up ectoplasm and blood. "Terra..." He said weakly.

"Danny." She replied, tears coming to her eyes.

"We've already won." Danny said, even weaker.

"What are you blathering about child?" Dan said, angry. "I destroyed your core. No ghost can live without a core."

Danny let his hand open...

...Revealing an ectoplasm covered Time Medallion.

"No" Dan said in disbelief. "NOOOOOO!" The evil ghost charged at the halfa and geomancer.

"It's over Dan." Danny said, weakly getting to his feet, to the shock of all.

Danny then let out his Ghostly Wail.

"**ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooooooooo!**" The green waves of ecto-charged sound struck Dan full force. The evil ghost's form faded as his anchor to reality disappeared. The wail stopped after Dan Phantom ceased to exist.

"Now, it's over." Danny said weakly, blood trickling from his mouth as he fell back into Terra's arms. The Titans and the Fenton's gathered around the pair. They knew Phantom wouldn't make it. He had a hole in his chest where his emblem was placed, and his eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Ter..ra." Danny said weakly, lifting his hand up to her cheek. Terra took his hand and brought it up to the side of her face, leaning into the warm palm.

"Danny." She started. "I love you."

"I...know." Danny said even weaker.

"Remember..." Danny said, his eyes closing as his ragged breathing ceased.

Danny Phantom was dead.

Tears fell on the halfa's face as Terra sobbed. Maddie and Jazz both leaned into Jack, crying. Jack looked down, tears falling from his face. Sam and Valerie both cried into Tucker's shoulders. Dani leaned into Beast Boy's shoulder, hugging him as she sobbed. The other Titans all looked down to the ground. Raven had her hood down, showing the tears just barely being held back, Cyborg doing the same. Robin had even taken off his mask, his eyes closed to hide the tears. Starfire had given up on trying to hold back hers, and rivers ran down the sides of her face.

Danny's body began to glow, before he blew away like dust on the wind. The glowing white dust spiraling into the clouds as the sky cleared.

The next day, a service was held on the cliff the battle had taken place on.

"Danny Phantom." Robin began. "I may not have gotten to know him well, but I know he was a hero through and through. Like many heroes, he was a victim of fate. He did what few heroes have done. He stared destiny in the face and said 'no'. He fought his own future, and won. Phantom made the ultimate sacrifice to keep the ones he loved safe." The cloth covering the statue was removed, revealing a stone likeness of Phantom, starring out over the bay. "Let us hope he is still out there, watching over us."

All present wore darker versions of their normal clothes and all had a black band around their upper arm. On the band was Danny Phantom's emblem, worn to honor him that day.

Terra formally joined the team, and Dani was made an honorary Titan. She had agreed to keep in touch with Beast Boy with Cyborg calling them lovebirds, bringing a blush to both of them. Terra and Sam talked out their relationship with Phantom, with Sam leaving for Amity on good terms with the geomancer. Dani had joined Valerie in protecting Amity Park from the ghosts, and left with the Fentons for Amity Park.

_Three days later._

Terra was standing in front of Danny's grave, sobbing. She had been told that today would have been his birthday, and she felt obliged to at least visit his grave.

"Oh, Danny." She started still sobbing. "If only you were here." She reached up and unclasped the hair-clip Danny had given her. It still glowed faintly, pulsing like a heartbeat. "Happy birthday." She said, placing the clip at the statue's feet. "I will always remember you." She whispered. Suddenly, the butterfly clip began to dissolve into dust, spiraling into the clouds that were darkening the sky that day. Terra sobbed harder, her last link to Danny gone. She fell to her knees and cried.

"Terra?" A voice behind her said, holding a slight echo. Terra looked up, and turned around.

Standing there, very much alive, was Danny Phantom, a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return

"Terra?" A voice behind her said, holding a slight echo. Terra looked up, and turned around.

Standing there, very much alive, was Danny Phantom, a small smile on his face.

"Danny!? How!?" Terra asked bewildered and happy at the same time.

"You never can keep a true Phantom down." He said. Holding out his hand, a shape began to form out of ice.

A butterfly hair clip.

Terra's eyes widened in realization.

"Dan didn't destroy my entire core. A piece of it was with you." Danny said, putting the hair clip on Terra's head and pushing the hair out of her face. Danny cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. They got closer and closer until their lips brushed together.

The kiss lasted a full minute before it was interrupted by Terra's communicator going off. They broke off and Terra answered the device.

"Terra, ghost monster in the park! We need you!" Robin said, frantic.

Terra looked up at Danny and smiled. The halfa smiled and nodded in answer.

"On our way." Terra said to Robin. Danny took her hand and they flew towards the park.

_SS_

The Titans were losing badly to a giant goop monster, when Terra suddenly back-flipped onto the scene.

"Glad you're here Terra, we could use some help with this thing." Robin said.

"Don't worry about help. The backup has just arrived." She said, smirking.

"Hey! Giant, green and gruesome!" A voice shouted. The Titans looked up and saw Phantom floating there, arms out to show he was back. "Guess who's back and better than ever!" Danny shot down and punched the monster. The goop ghost exploded, covering the Titans head to toe in ectoplasm. Danny landed was greeted by six smiling faces.

"Good to have you back Phantom." Robin said. "Are you still interested in the offer to be a Titan?"

"If I recall correctly, I was in the middle of accepting it when we were interrupted. I would very much like to be a Titan." Danny said.

"Welcome aboard, Danny Phantom." Robin said, holding out a communicator. Danny happily took it.

"Now I feel at home." He said, Terra holding his hand as the Titans, now seven strong, went back to their Tower. The sun was shining, and the future looked bright.

_SS_

Deep in the Ghost Zone, a pair of bright red eyes looked upon a screen showing what was transpiring. A small smile crossed Clockwork's face as he saw the halfa who had proven himself worthy of a second chance.

The End


End file.
